Tributo a Albafica
by Denebola.de.Leao
Summary: Homenagem ao Cavaleiro de Peixes, Albafica, que literalmente deu todo seu sangue para evitar que mais mortes desnecessárias ocorressem.


**Tributo a Albafica**

Diálogo inicial entre Shion e Agasha, escrito exatamente como no mangá Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco The Lost Canvas A Saga de Hades – Vol. 3.

**Prólogo**

Após a morte do espectro que aterrorizava o vilarejo de Rodório, Shion de Áries tomou o corpo do cavaleiro de Peixes e o levou para o Santuário.

Sem que ele notasse, Agasha segue o cavaleiro. Ela não tinha mais para onde ir.

Shion subia as escadas para o Santuário quando ouve alguém o chamando.

- Senhor Shion! – chamou alguém.

O cavaleiro vira-se e vê Agasha olhando para ele, tristemente.

- Se essa Guerra Santa continuar os cavaleiros vão continuar a morrer? Vão lutar e se ferir como o senhor Albafica...?

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos da menina.

- Eu... – continuou a menina – não quero ver os cavaleiros feridos... Nem queria que o senhor Albafica tivesse morrido...!

- Ouça... – disse Shion tentando consolá-la – Nós não lutamos para morrer. Vivemos para cumprir a missão que nos incumbimos para a nossa vida... Para proteger o amor e a justiça na terra.

- Não é pela morte que lutamos, mas, sim, para cumprir nosso dever... – continuou Shion – Mesmo que seja a morte ou qualquer outro o fim que nos aguarde... Nós continuaremos a lutar... Até que as chamas de nossas vidas se apaguem.

Então Atla se teleporta até o Santuário dizendo que tem um comunicado para o Grande Mestre.

**Tributo a Albafica: O Jardim de Rosas**

Shion dá um funeral descente a Albafica e leva Atla até o Grande Mestre.

Agasha fica no cemitério do Santuário, ela queria ficar mais alguns minutos ao lado do cavaleiro que ela tanto prezara.

A menina fica ali, em pé, olhando o túmulo do cavaleiro.

Na lápide a inscrição:

_Albafica de Peixes_

_Cavaleiro de Ouro_

- Sabe senhor Albafica – disse a menina à lápide -, meu papai me disse que o senhor não gostava de ficar perto das pessoas por causa do treinamento que recebeu. Então é verdade que seu sangue era envenenado, não é?

...

- O senhor foi muito corajoso derrotando aquele espectro malvado. O senhor é muito forte, é tão forte quanto é belo.

- Os outros cavaleiros vão continuar a lutar para proteger a terra, assim como o senhor Shion me falou. Eu sei que o senhor não poderá mais lutar junto com eles, mas eu sei que estará protegendo-os.

...

- O seu jardim de rosas que protegia o Santuário foi destruído, não foi? Ele era tão bonito, mas acabou sendo destruído pelos espectros. Mas ele será replantado, não é?

- Eu quero lhe dar um presente – continuou Agasha. – Vou plantar um jardim em volta do senhor. Belas rosas como àquelas que o senhor criava. Virei aqui todos os dias para cuidar do seu jardim. Vou buscar algumas mudas e já vou plantá-las.

Agasha saiu para buscar algumas mudas de rosas que ela e o pai vendiam. Logo estava de volta com as mudas, uma pequena pá e um regador.

- Eu voltei senhor Albafica – disse a menina.

Ela começou a plantar as mudas de rosa em volta do túmulo de Albafica. Regou-as e depois ficou olhando seu trabalho.

- Bom, meu jardim não vai ficar tão bonito quanto o seu, senhor Albafica, mas espero que tenha gostado do meu presente. Agora eu vou embora. Tenho que ver meu papai também, ele está muito machucado. Mas volto amanhã para cuidar do seu jardim.

No dia seguinte Agasha volta ao cemitério do Santuário.

- Olá, senhor Albafica – diz Agasha à lápide. – Acho que meu papai está bem melhor agora. Eu vou fazer um jardim para ele também. Ele também adora flores.

- Algumas mulheres lá do vilarejo estão cuidando dos feridos. Eu ainda estou muito triste pelo o que aconteceu ao vilarejo, mas eu sei que logo tu vai ser reconstruído. E eu oro todos os dias pelo senhor, sabia?

- As rosas logo vão começar a crescer e depois vão desabrochar. Escolhi rosas vermelhas, elas são minhas preferidas...

E Agasha continuou sua "conversa" com Albafica e depois voltou para o vilarejo. Todos os dias, como prometera, ela voltava para vê-lo.

Alguns dias depois da morte do cavaleiro de Peixes, Agasha estava novamente no cemitério, mas dessa vez não estava sozinha.

Dois jovens, uma menina e um menino, olhavam para outra lápide um pouco afastada da lápide de Albafica.

- Senhor Albafica, os cavaleiros de ouro continuam morrendo. Primeiro o senhor, depois o cavaleiro de Virgem e agora o cavaleiro de Touro, o senhor Aldebaran. Isso nunca vai parar? E bom, parece que a Guerra chegou aqui no Santuário, foi por isso que o senhor Aldebaran morreu. Meu papai não quer que eu venha mais aqui, ele tem medo que eu saia ferida. Não poderei vir aqui mais cuidar do seu jardim.

- Mas não se preocupe, quando essa Guerra Santa acabar eu prometo que voltarei aqui para cuidar do seu jardim. Até mais senhor Albafica, estou rezando para que os cavaleiros vençam essa guerra.

Agasha foi embora e o jardim de Albafica deixou de ser cuidado.

Ao fim da Guerra Santa, Agasha voltou ao Santuário como prometera.

E teve uma surpresa fantástica.

O jardim que ela havia plantado já havia crescido e todas as rosas já haviam desabrochado. Todas as rosas, as vermelhas, as brancas e até as rosas negras.

Mas Agasha só havia plantado rosas vermelhas. Então de onde haviam surgido as brancas e as negras?

Agasha se emocionou. Ajoelhou-se diante da lápide e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem sobre as rosas.

Dessa vez não falou com o cavaleiro morto.

Apenas orou. Orou não só por Albafica como também por todos os cavaleiros mortos na Guerra, pelo seu pai, pelas pessoas do vilarejo. E também pelos cavaleiros que haviam sobrevivido.

Ficou pouco tempo ali. O tempo que ela julgou necessário.

Levantou-se e observou pela última vez o jardim que ela havia plantado e que nomeou como Tributo a Albafica.

Ela deu uma última olhada e depois partiu. Continuaria sua vida, reconstruiria o que fora destruído, mas guardaria para sempre no coração aqueles que protegeram a terra contra a injustiça.

**Fim.**


End file.
